Episode 6702 (1st November 2013)
Plot Alicia finishes boarding up the window at Farrers Barn; she thinks Priya is responsible. Moira tries to get Cain to tell her where he got the money. Adam and Katie arrive at Butler's Farm laughing about Declan's cars being stolen. Kerry gloats to Amy and Victoria that she's got Ali wrapped around her little finger as she takes the day off work. She tries to convince Amy to fight Social Services. Alicia accuses Priya of smashing her window in the café. Priya tells her that if she wanted to get her revenge they both know how she'd do it. Declan aplogises to Megan for shouting at her last night. She informs him they've had three wedding cancellations since news of the car robbery has spread. The villagers gossip about Alicia and David's window being smashed. Gemma's smug as she overhears them comment that no-one knows who it was. Rachel and Sam plan a Bonfire Night party as Zak is due home then. Rachel isn't pleased when Rishi invites himself along. Kerry rings Joanie asking her to meet her in the café as she needs to tell her about a genetic health condition that might affect Kyle. Moira's not pleased with Cain but she's surprised when he tells her that Ross made him take the majority of the cash for the farm. James arrives in an attempt to have one last attempt at talking Ross into returning home. He finds out he's already left. Alicia realises that she needs to tell Jacob the truth about Leyla now. She struggles as she breaks the news to Jacob that Leyla is his real mother. Charity arrives at Home Farm to collect the keys for Mulberry Cottage so Debbie can start moving in. Katie decides she wants to take Tug Ghyll. Joanie and Kyle arrive in the café to meet Kerry. She's angry to discover Kerry has got her there on a ruse. Jacob has awkward questions for Alicia as he struggles to process the news. Joanie walks out on Kerry when she begs her to let Amy see Kyle. Cain passes by outside the café as Joanie struggles with Kyle's things in the car, she asks him to hold Kyle's hand for a second while she puts his things away. Amy notices them both and shouts after them. Joanie hurriedly puts Kyle in the car and drives off, leaving Cain shocked to realise he's just made contact with his son. Kerry apologises to Amy for making things worse, but tries to explain that she did it as she hates seeing her so upset. They share a moment. Alicia worries about Jacob's reaction. He asks where Leyla is now and she and David state that they don't know. He tells them he remembers Leyla telling him once that she had a boy who died and realises she was trying to tell him. Alicia tries to make him see that she's been a mother to him in all but birth, but she's left wishing she'd not told him at all. Moira tells Cain that she's grateful for what he's done and she's taken the farm off the market. In the night, Jacob tiptoes downstairs with a backpack and sneaks out of Farrers Barn. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *James Barton - Bill Ward *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm *Main Street *The Grange *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn *Butler's Farm *Wishing Well Cottage Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions